Dancing In Darkness
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the infamous singer/dancer. Neji and her grew up together in broken homes. What happens now with the famous singer Naruto and the four new classmates Ita, Dei, Saso, and Tobi join her school threatening her and Neji's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_I began spinning in circles with my right foot on the ground with only my toes touching while my heal rose. _

_My left foot began to tap the floor in a fluid motion bringing me into my spins with my arms in front of me as though creating the handle of a teacup on its side. _

_The wind brushed back my hair as tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. _

"Wake up, Sakura!" Mom said softly from the doorway. She was on the phone with someone from her company. I got up and took a light look around my pure white room. There was nothing special about it. Even my clothing had no personality. They were all baggy and plain.

Once I got ready for school I pulled my hair back and made sure I didn't have any make-up on except a base. After I did so I ran out the door to the car my guard, Neji, would take me to school in. "You finished getting ready rather quickly today." He commented looking at my clothing choice with disdain.

"Yes I did. Please don't look at me like that… I show enough flesh as it is in my music videos and concerts." I replied feeling the disgust deep within me. I hate being famous like this… I also hate being the person I am at school. Why can't I ever be myself?

"You have dance class tonight." He replied dryly. I could tell he was annoyed, but he always is whenever I say something that seems to condemn myself to this life. Neji is probably the only one in the entire world that knows how much I hate this life. My mom is my manager and will do anything to make sure I'm the most famous girl in the world.

Once we got to school I opened the door and turned to him with a soft look in my eyes. "Thank you… for always being here for me." I told him then turned my expression back to its emotionless one. He smiled but didn't look at me. He knows what my expression is at school.

"Look at that slut! She's probably pregnant underneath those baggy clothes…" A chick named Karin growled making me ignore her. Instantly the girl began to squeal about some new boy coming to the school, him and his gang.

I got to my class and dropped my bag to the floor. How much longer will I have to deal with all this crap? If my mom had her way I'd be at home with tutors as I wrote the next hit single. I would never give up school though since it lets me see the world outside of my bubble at home. The teacher walked up to the front of the room with four boys with him. "These are your new classmates! Please boys, introduce yourself with one interesting fact!"

The blonde boy, with super long hair pulled in a high pony-tail looked like a chick, came up first with a huge grin on his face. "I'm a dude and my name is Deidara!" He cried with a punch of his fist causing the other classmates to look at him oddly before dismissing him completely. It's kind of like what they did to me. Deidara looked at me and smirked causing my face to turn slightly paler.

The next boy had shoulder length black hair that he kept in a pony-tail with eyes that looked like they never got any sleep in his entire life. He smirked at the teacher and students before glancing over at me. He smirked then much like Deidara did to me before he walked up to me and bent down to face me. "I'm Itachi Uchiha and I like interesting girls… do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked softly running a finger from my temple to the bottom of my chin. From there he pulled my face up but Deidara stopped him there.

I took in a deep breath not believing what just happened. "I'm Tobi-chan! I love the color pink!" He cried with a grin towards me as I continued to shrink back in my seat ignoring the glares all the fangirls shot me. Tobi looked cute compared to the others with his ruffled black hair and light red eyes. He was such a chibi!

The last boy up had red hair and red/brown eyes. I blinked a couple times when he fixed me with a curious stare then turned to the class. "My name is Sasori and I am infatuated with eternal beauty." With that one line he could have any girl in this school he wanted. Not me but I highly doubt he'd want me.

"O-Ok… then let's start class. Why don't you boys find a seat and join us?" The teacher asked. All the seats were far away from me making me breathe a sigh of relief. The boys instantly glared at each kid sitting closest to me causing them all to jump out of their seats and run to the other side of the classroom. Itachi was sitting behind me. I could tell because his foot was in the hole of my seat at my back. His shoe managed to catch hold of my butt making me turn and fix him with a cold glare.

Everyone stared at me in shock except for the boys who simply smirked. "Why are you showing emotion now?!" Neji growled walking into the room. He took my arms and shoved a note in the teacher's face before bringing me to the front office.

"Ms. Haruno! Would you like anything to drink or eat?!" The office attendants cried fallowing me like lost puppies. They knew who I am and that caused them to grovel on the ground like dogs. How pitiful. I shook my head not accepting treats from the dogs themselves.

"What happened back there?!" Neji demanded looking angry. I shrugged then but I knew what had happened. These boys… they noticed me and they knew my act somehow. I wonder why they care.


	2. Chapter 2

_I sat on top of the large hill thinking of my lyrics and how my mom will be mad again when I get home. The lyrics poured out of me as a little boy walked up to me. _

_He stood beside me and read my lyrics with a slight smile on his face. _

_The boy then lifted me up from the front of my shirt and threw me forwards so I was falling painfully down the hill getting scrapes and bruises. _

_The pain was the last thing I felt as I looked up at my laughing classmates._

Neji followed me to class and didn't let go of my hand once as he sat beside me in class. I sat there and watched the teacher talk about something as the four new students passed notes between each other. The teacher ignored them because the first time he tried to stop them he was glared down to the core.

"Teacher may I please make an announcement to all the students in the classroom?" Neji asked making my eyes widen as I glared at him. "Your mother wanted me to tell them… but I'll wait a couple days." He whispered then stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Try and flirt with Sakura… you die. This is not a threat but a promise and there is nothing anyone can do about it." He promised the class causing a strange silence to fill the room.

"Are you _serious_?!" Karin shouted as the new boys smirked and looked at me lustfully. I glared at Neji but other than that I showed no new emotions. My mother is going to force me to dress up here as well. She wants to ruin all of my plans and relationships so I only have her and Neji. Until she finds the man she wants me to marry of course.

"I didn't know she was so popular." Ino mumbled sounding bored. Sasuke glared at Neji then stood up looking insulted for some insane reason. He ignored the boy and walked to his seat handing me a vanilla bean starbucks drink.

"What's so special about that fat girl?" Sasuke shouted looking angered. It made me curious as to why then I realized something creepy as Neji walked over to me with a sly cruel look in his eyes. Underneath my incredibly baggy clothes is my dance outfit for tonight. Instantly Neji was on top of me pulling off my sweat shirt. Everyone gasped as I stood in front of them looking oddly enough like the famous singer/dancer Eternal Blossom.

"Neji!" I shouted and punched him in the gut as the students crowded around me trying to get my autograph. I then turned and fixed them all with a glare. "You were all incredibly cruel to me and yet here you are asking for something that can be worth a thousand bucks on E-bay?" I asked harshly.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind making me glance back to see Deidara smirking at me. Immediately I was being kidnapped and taken out of the classroom. Before they could go anywhere Neji was chasing after them as I was held in Deidara's arms. They rushed me into the main hallway losing Neji somehow. "That was fun, yeah!" He grinned and put me down.

"Why did you boys take me?" I asked curiously making the boys laugh and grin at me. I blinked a couple times then turned to leave but Tobi grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go Saku-chan!" Tobi cried then smiled at me innocently. It was obvious that they were planning something. I mean, they did kidnap me. I smirked and turned around once again to leave. There's no way I want to stay here. Not with these freaks.

"She doesn't seem to be listening to us." Itachi said with a slight smirk as he then proceeded to trip me with his bag then had Sasori gag me as Deidara bound my legs and begun on my arms. What the crap people!!!!

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasori asked in a bored tone as Itachi then picked me up and glanced around the hallway oddly. It was obvious he was lost. I blinked a couple times then rolled my eyes. If they're going to kidnap me they better do it right.

"We're doing this out of boredom, yeah!" Deidara answered with a grin. Sasori rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek before grimacing. "What was that for, un?" He asked the boy making him turn and glower at the gag in my mouth.

"It wasn't satisfying enough." He answered allowing his disdain to fill his voice. This seemed a bit odd because he didn't seem like the type of person to show emotion. In that way he's kind of like me. It made me want to smile but I can't because of the stupid gag in my mouth! These idiots! What are they even planning on doing with me?!

"Don't defile our beautiful Saku-chan any longer you disgusting boys!" Tobi cried snatching me away into his own arms. Instantly he collapsed to the ground making me dizzy as my head lolled back and forth… ow that hurt… "I didn't expect her to be so heavy… but I can only care around twenty pounds."

Everyone stared at him with shocked expressions. Tobi calls himself a man and that's all that he can lift?! What the heck am I dealing with here? Itachi glowered at the poor boy and began to unbind me just as Neji ran into the hallway and rushed up to us. Once I was up on my feet he grabbed my hands and pulled me forward into him. "Thank god!" He cried hugging me tightly.

"What's all this for?" I asked feeling a little bit high on being kidnapped by morons. Isn't that a bit insulting? Then again they are boys so I should at least get a few points on that at least. Instantly Neji was dragging me back to class forcing me to continue with my odd school day.


	3. Chapter 3

_I held the doll in my hands looking at it with wide and curious eyes, as the man smirked at me. _

_Mother ignored me as she continued talking with the man, but then a little boy came up to me and sat down. _

_I flinched but said nothing as he played quietly with me. Suddenly my mother smirked. "Sold." She said then told the boy to come along into the car._

_He looked back at the man with sad eyes before fallowing us into the car. "Sakura name him." Mother said as she dialed another number into her phone._

_I turned to the boy and looked at him with soft bitter eyes that mirrored his own. "Do you want to be called Neji?" I asked gently._

I smirked as I did my last three dance moves ending the song with 'And you know I will'. This caused the whole crowd to jump up in applause making me bow three times before leaving into Neji's outstretched arms. "Thank God you got the work done without getting too distracted." Neji smiled in relief taking my hand.

"Those boys could never truly distract me." I answered softly feeling the expectations once again pierce my heart. He knew how broken I am just as I knew his own broken heart. We've both been through worse than anyone could know.

"That's good. Are you ready to go to the C.D. signing? This question really means nothing since we both know your mother would never allow you to say no." He sighed and held my hand tightly as we got into the car. It was an early show for a charity event but still a show non-the-less.

I blinked twice as I noticed Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi waiting outside of the store as though waiting for me. They were bending over and staring at the poster of me curiously. I can never admit to Neji that I actually enjoyed hanging out with those boys. They let me feel free. "A free bird." I whispered and began writing my next song.

"The jerks." Neji growled. He never cusses in front of me, or perhaps he just doesn't cuss at all. I could tell how much he wanted to cuss those boys out though. If it would make them leave me alone then he would in less than a heartbeat.

"Don't be mean." I said and jumped out of the car letting everyone see me in the front of the store rather than entering through the back. I was wearing a soft pink and white dress that was tight at the chest and poufy at the waist exposing my pure white stockings. It was a ridicules outfit. I grabbed my black dance bag and brought it inside with me ignoring the new boys from school who were fallowing me.

"Sakura?" Tobi asked sounding shocked but all I did was simply ignore them and go into the bathroom. Swiftly I took off my clothes and slipped on a plain black corset shirt with black spaghetti straps. The plain black leather mini skirt and black fishnet stockings fit me well with tall black boots. My mother chose this outfit.

With my hair was pulled back into a bun with blood red and black pony-tail holders and a red rose ornament just beside the bun. My lips were dark red and skin pale, with a black choker at my neck and small red rose at the center.

I walked out of the bathroom causing everyone, including Neji, to stare at me with wide eyes. I sat down at my seat and crossed my legs waiting for the first person to come up. "Your mother chose that?!" Neji demanded looking angry. He sighed and shook his head but still looked angry enough to murder someone.

"You and I cannot refuse her. We both know this." I told him in a way of comfort. He just glared at the table as Sasori walked up to me with a rose in his hand. I took the rose and tossed it in the trash can beside me. He smirked at this then laughed.

"It wasn't a perfect flower unlike you." He told me softly before kissing my cheek. I glared at him then turned to the girl next in line who gave me her C.D. nervously. I signed it swiftly but she didn't leave. Glancing up I realized who she was. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She's Neji's cousin… well before he was sold to my mother.

"I-I lo-love your music!" She smiled and bowed slightly. I glanced over at Neji who showed no emotion towards her. I decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to get mad at a girl who couldn't have stopped what had happened. She's as innocent as us when it comes to what happened.

"Thank you so much!" I said with a smile then watched her leave. My face became blank again as I spoke to Neji. "Do you even remember her?" I asked with a gentle and soft voice hoping no one else would hear us.

"Yes and no. I remember her as a pain to play with because her father would hit me whenever she got hurt. The girl was shy though and rarely spoke to me." He said simply and in a whisper. He doesn't care about her. She's his cousin and he doesn't care at all. It didn't surprise me at all but I wanted to make sure.

"Sign this with a bang, angel yea." Deidara said smoothly sliding my C.D. over to me. I smirked and wrote 'to the bang jerk' not even signing my name. He read what I wrote and winced but Itachi and Sasori pulled him back.

"Saku-chan!" Tobi grinned rushing over to me with his C.D. I smiled and signed it letting his eyes go big as he danced around with the C.D. then the boys turned to us with an odd expression on their faces.

"What kind of music do you sing anyway (,yeah)?" They asked making Neji glare as I just smirked and shook my head. Of course they wouldn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

_Neji curled but beside me in bed as I thought about my show tomorrow._

"_Mom says you're going to be my manager…" I whispered making him look up at me._

"_I will be the best manager anyone's ever known." He answered and kissed my cheek._

"_And you won't leave me or hurt me right?" I asked seriously with a pout and glare._

"_I will never leave you." He promised hugging me before pulling me down to the bed so we could sleep._

I smirked at the Akatsuki feeling highly amused. "I sing rock music. The gothic kind." I informed them making the boys stare at me interestingly.

"That seems too scary for you Saku-chan!" Tobi cried hugging me around the waist tightly. Neji glowered at Tobi and motioned for security. Instantly Tobi was being dragged away out the door. "But I'm a good boy!" Tobi whined as he was thrown out of the store.

"That was fun. So who's interested in the store playing my C.D. so you can all hear it?" I asked as my fans rushed inside. Everyone cheered causing the worker beside me to smile and hurry to turn it on.

"That'd be hilarious if she sucked, yeah!" Deidara smirked and listened as my hit single Roses began to play. Everyone in the store stopped and listened to the haunting lyrics and awesome guitar.

"I promised to never leave you." Neji whispered in my ear quoting the song only my song had said you promised never to leave me. I had dedicated this song to him creating a ton of drama in all the magazines but now everyone accepts our relationship as friends.

Instantly a whole bunch of people rushed to my signing booth with copies of my cd. I smiled at this and signed each copy and dedicated them. The Akatsuki were speechless as they continued to listen to my song. "You show a lot of emotion in your songs." Itachi murmured and bought a cd.

"Alright fine, un. You're a good singer, yeah." Deidara sighed and bought his copy as well. The boy looked so annoyed that I found myself silently laughing. I like this group a lot! They give me life…

"They've just inspired a song called Never Ending!" I grinned and informed Neji who looked down at me in slight horror then he smiled bitterly and ran his hands through my hair playing with it. I continued to do my signing until the cds all sold out.

"You did great today." Neji smiled, happier because the boys had left an hour before. I held his hand as he led me to his car. Mother called us instantly making me stop and pick up the phone.

"Yes?" I asked knowing she must be calling for a good reason.

"You need a new song by tomorrow morning. It has to be perfect and better than all others. If you don't then this new band that just showed up will end you. They are also giving a new song in tomorrow. It will be their first but everyone already says that it's amazing." Mother informed me then hung up.

I stared down at the phone and sighed. "I need to make my song Never Ending tonight and have it ready by morning. A new band is threatening my title… or rather the title of mine that mother adores." I told Neji and got into the car. He scowled and started the car.

"It's not right for her to ask such an improbable goal from you. I know you'll do it but this is just wrong! You have school tomorrow! Couldn't she find out this information sooner?!" Neji demanded driving us swiftly home as I took out my notebook and pen then began working.

"She's known about this for a long time." I said gently feeling Neji's shock and anger. "My mother is going to tell everyone about how I worked all night long to create a song before morning because I was inspired. The very song that has destroyed my competition."

" That's horrible." He said softly but all emotions of his seemed to be gone. The boy was too tired to express anymore. I couldn't possibly blame him since they had left me long ago. The only time I feel emotions is when I sing about the ones hidden from me, and now I feel them sometimes with Neji and often with the Akatsuki.

"It's just like her." I told him knowing that this will tear at our hearts just a bit more. When will we ever get time to heal our broken hearts? "I'll write two songs tonight. Never Ending and another called Broken Hearts Remain Unchanged."

"When will we be able to escape her?" Neji whispered. I looked over at him and placed my hand on his cheek just as we hit a red light. The boy turned and looked at me, gazing into my eyes.

"I believe that we can when we turn eighteen then the money I make will be given to us and we can go. There will be nothing in the world that can stop us after that." I told him with my same emotionless voice and blank expression. My eyes are the only things now that still show emotion, like how now they shine with hope.

"I'll trust you." Neji smiled and then began driving once more. I looked up at the night stars and silently prayed that I will never have to leave Neji. He's my manager, best friend, and the only one who knows my soul and past. He's my only one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Neji and I walked home hand in hand but halfway there a car stopped beside us and two men grabbed us forcefully and dragged us into the car. _

"_She's cute… poor boy not able to help her." A dark snake like man grinned evilly as I was forced into his arms. _

_Neji's eyes widened, as he held out his hand to help me, but he was shoved away instead. _

_Before the men could do anything they were shot down by the FBI making blood splatter all over us. _

_Mother laughed when she saw our traumatized faces, then took us home to force us to bed. _

I walked into my room and crawled into bed ignoring everything else but it's comforting sheets and comforter. I was ready to sleep and allow it to restore me from my useless state. Neji kissed my forehead then began to leave the room. "Wait." I said softly feeling like a child once again.

"Is there anything you would like or need before going to bed?" He asked me calmly making me think of everything at once before shaking my head. The boy nodded and then sat down at a chair and waited for me to say what I wanted to.

"Do you regret coming here and being a tool of my mother's?" I asked simply with a blank face. He looked at me with eyes filled with concern not what I was looking for but still something to think about. He walked up to me and held my hand tightly in his own.

"I never regret meeting you, Sakura." He said but when he did it didn't sound cliché or anything other than innocent. It was the small bit of innocence we had left talking. I pulled him forward so we were laying in the same bed and motioned for him to stay. Neji smiled and untied his hair before lying beside me in the queen sized bed.

"Thank you for always being there for me." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest. We laid like this for what seemed like forever. I then handed him my lyrics that were done and ready to go to mother.

"You actually did it before three o'clock in the morning!" He cried in amazement as I nodded and began to drift off. The boy kissed my head and tucked me in before rushing downstairs to give the two cds to mother. Neji had been too busy cleaning the car and my room to see me working with the tech producers and band mates getting my songs finished.

I dreamt of my mother giving Neji and me a kind smile and hugging us to her, but when I woke up I found my mother smirking while watching the television in my room. "This is the channel where they will be discussing your songs along with that stupid new boy band's song. After we watch this then Neji's going to take you to the studio to begin working on your music videos."

I sat up in bed then gasped once I saw the boy band I'm competing against. It was the Akatsuki! All of them except for Kakuza were there smirking at the camera. Kakuza was standing to the side obviously the manager. Once the tv producer pulled my picture alongside them I compared the two pictures.

The Akatsuki looked happy and like a fun group while Neji and I looked as though we were a loving but scared couple. It wasn't noticeable enough to where anyone but Neji and I would notice but it hit home. If we were emotionally compared to this new band… then we would lose.

"It's funny that Sakura would produce a fun and happy song like Never Ending! I never thought she would come out with something so happy and full of life! The girl always brings light into her songs somehow though and never stops filling you with her own emotions. It's interesting in just that matter!" One of the two news people grinned.

"I think this new band called Akatsuki Trouble is fun too. Their first hit song is called Stealing Little Pink Riding Hood." The girl news person smirked and then raved about how fun and cool the song was. "The song sent chills down my spine! I'd love to be the girl they're talking about."

"This is stupid." Neji grumbled and pulled me out of bed then shoved me into the bathroom. "Get ready. We need to leave soon." He said then slammed the door shut leaving me embarrassed for some reason. I looked down at my clothes and realized why.

I'm wearing my tight pajamas that show off the fact that I'm a girl. I blushed and quickly got ready then ran out of the house to get into the car with the waiting Neji. He hurried me to the station talking with me about the actors that will be in the video with me.

"This sounds like fun." I told him smirking to myself as I thought about crushing the Akatsuki Trouble band before they even make it big. I need to stampede on them with as many hit songs as possible and then laugh and be friends with them once more off set.

"Are you getting into the spirit of crushing your competition?" Neji asked sounding excited. I smiled at this and then hugged myself tightly trying to contain my laughter. They made a song for _me_. Normally I'm the only one who writes songs for others while these guys… made such a retarded name for my song!

"Play the song now. I know you have the cd." I told him darkly making Neji glare then scowl and put it in letting me hear this band's song. They sounded good… instantly the lyrics rang out. It spoke of destroying Neji and stealing me away.

"She'll smell like smoke as we catch our little pink riding hood!" Itachi and Sasori sung making me laugh then turn to Neji.

"This song is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard! I love it!" I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

_I laid down on my bed feeling the pain and anger my mom had felt… through my entire body._

_Neji laid beside me and smiled softly. "It's okay Sakura… she just wants us to succeed."_

_The bruises on our body are too noticeable… we'll have to miss school._

"_I know… I just wish I could… end all of this. I hate singing for her." I whispered darkly._

"_I hate you doing this for her too." He replied then we both cried and sobbed as she entered our room._

_Mom had another wine bottle._

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi cried running up to us as we parked in the lot. I smiled at them and hugged Tobi tightly. "Did you like our song?!" He asked curiously.

"Of course I did!" I grinned and glanced over at a scowling Neji. He looked so angry… I wonder why. He finally just turned around and left me alone heading for the school. I watched him for a moment longer then the Akatsuki monopolized my attention.

"We worked really hard on that song, yeah!" Deidara cried pumping his fist in the air. I smiled and cheered them on. The boys smirked at me and then led me to the school.

"Your songs were good as well. I liked the one that was obviously about us… and the one about Neji was okay." Itachi said with a smirk and light tone.

"Losers. Neji's and yours made it to first place in a tie and then your song made a lousy second/third. Whichever way you want to think of it." I teased and then laughed. The Akatsuki toyed with me pretending to be insulted as we headed to the school. Once we got inside I noticed a familiar cold voice in the office. I glanced inside to see my mother smirking at the secretary.

Once mom noticed me, and the crowd I was hanging with, her smirk widened. She motioned for me to come closer. "I have to go guys… see you in class." I told the Akatsuki making them stare at me then watch as I entered the office. Instantly mom slapped me hard across the face.

"You are with the competition sweetheart. Did you not realize this?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. I looked up at her but said nothing. Instantly I was slapped again.

"Mrs. Haruno! Please don't do this in the office! If you need to punish your child you need to do it at home!" The secretary cried but my mother just glared at her then turned her attention back to me.

"Why were you with the competition?" My mother asked nice and softly pulling me up closer to her by gripping my wrist with her nails digging into my arm.

"They're my friends." I whispered knowing how much more punishments will await me at home. Mom laughed at this and then threw me down to the ground and continued to laugh.

"You honestly think that someone as pathetic as you can have friends? They're probably using you to get into the music business and become famous! You stupid child! How long until they take one song after another of your own?! You fool!" She shouted and then turned away and ran a hand through her hair.

"I need you to make five more songs this week. I won't go as hard on you again as I did with your last two. If the time calls for it then I may but the time hasn't come. Get to class. After today you will be going to Sound High far from here." She informed me in a calm voice. All her anger seems to be gone.

"Thank you mother, I will learn from this experience and never upset you again." I said robotically. I always say this when she punishes me. This is what she taught me to do so very long ago.

I walked to class with a coat on to hide the claw marks and a bandage on my cheek to hide the bruise. Everyone in the office already agreed to say that I had accidently cut it in a fall. Once I got into class Neji rushed up to me. "She did it again?" he asked softly but Deidara was in hearing range grabbing a pencil from up front.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered and sat down ignoring all my fans. Neji stuck close to me holding my hand throughout the whole class period and then walked with me everywhere. Luckily I didn't need to go to the bathroom all day.

The Akatsuki kept to themselves, glancing over at me from time to time. Whatever they were talking about they were keeping it well hidden from everyone. I sighed and began to head home then froze knowing I may still be punished when I get home. My face paled as I ran to a bush and threw up.

"Here" Neji said handing me a napkin and held back my hair. We both always threw up because of something to do with mother's punishments. I took the napkin and then the water bottle and swiftly cleaned up. "How angry is she?"

I glanced up at him bitterly. "Pretty bad. She may even do you harm because of my mistake. I had fun though… being with them and having the best times of my life there with those boys." I said softly feeling all emotions begin to leave me. I was becoming _numb_ again.

"Why does she always ruin everything for us?" he asked darkly looking angry beyond belief. I shrugged not knowing, nor wanting to know the answer. He just growled and punched a nearby tree denting it. I waited for a moment, giving him time to cool down.

"We need to head home. If we don't leave soon she'll be angrier." I said gently knowing how fragile a state he's in right now. If he blows up at mom then she'll have him arrested or put into the witness protection program. Either way she'll separate us forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_We huddled in the darkness of the ally together trying not to smell the weed or crack._

_Neji and I had finally run away from mom when we were twelve…_

_She was the boogeyman of our nightmares but out here… nothing but survival matters._

"_I'm scared…" Neji whispered._

"_Me too…" I answered. _

_Instantly a cop car pulled up giving us the greatest fear of our lives._

_Mom was in the back seat._

I looked at my cheek in the mirror and smirked. "She slapped hard enough to hurt five minutes later but was smart not to make a bruise." I laughed bitterly. Mom must have mastered this by now.

Neji stroked my hair and then hugged me slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked with no emotion. We both knew the answer but we also both knew I'd say the opposite. That's what Neji and I need to pretend right now.

"I'm fine." I replied letting the pretend game begin. We listened for a moment once the sound of creaking filled our ears.

"The Akatsuki are coming to the same place your mom's taking us to." Neji whispered in my ear as we sat down on the bed. I smiled softly at this but said nothing. What could I possibly say anyway? It's not like my happiness can be expressed in words.

"Why are you telling me this? Don't you hate the Akatsuki?" I asked looking at him with a blank but tired expression. Neji just looked back at me with slightly bitter eyes.

"It's because I love you and I know how much they mean to you." He explained and kissed me on the forehead. I looked at him in slight surprise with a sense of happiness inside me. Neji's so sweet to me and only me. I like that about him.

"Thank you for telling me. At least I won't lose anything after all." I muttered with a bitter smile. He hugged me to him once again then we laid down on the bed together curling up under the warm and comforting blankets. "I hope this never ends." I whispered softly.

"Me too… except I would like it if we were free. The way we are now… it's like two caged birds that can never get out. Whenever we sense freedom a curtain covers more and more of the world outside the cage. One day the lock will be left open and the window as well… we'll then be free." He murmured in my ear as we slowly began to fall asleep.

"Two little birds hoping to become free one day, it's such a bitter tale." I replied knowing nothing else to say. He never answered as I never had expected him to. Falling asleep I dreamt of flying through the sky with no cage or clipped wings.

Mom woke us up early and dragged us to the airport. Apparently she sent all the stuff we'd need last night and the things we owned at this house will be sold for thousands and millions. You could say she's always thinking when it comes to making money.

I held Neji's hand as tight as I could, while we walked like zombies onto the plane. Mom looked more than annoyed to see our pathetically tired state. "This will be great…" Neji said tiredly with a yawn ruining his effect completely. I smiled at this then caught hold of his yawn. They are contagious sadly.

We got first class seating and were supplied with the ultimate resting seats, pillows, blankets and they even played several of my lullaby sounding songs. "Goodnight Neji." I whispered looking at him dreamily as we fell asleep.

"Goodnight Sakura." He replied with a soft smile then we both passed out once more with a smirking mom looking down at us sadistically. When we woke up again it was a much more reasonable hour. It was five a clock in the morning.

"Welcome to your new life away from that stupid mediocre school and into a much more sophisticated hall of studies! Of course it's also a great place for your talents." Mother smirked and hurried us along. Our bulk men mom brought along immediately went to the luggage area getting our stuff with enough money for the cab ride to our new place. Mom was the only one with luggage.

"I think she's going to murder us in some way with no one around when she finds out about them being here." Neji whispered in my ear. I shivered then closed my eyes.

"No. By the time that happens we'll be like the free birds in the open sky. She won't be able to do a thing to us after that." I told him with a glare. I will not allow her to take over my life. She will have to lose some day one way or another, and when that day comes… We'll be free.

Mom wasn't paying attention as she continued to talk loudly on her phone to the next big interviewer that would be seeing me. My eyes narrowed but Neji held an arm out between me and her making me think twice and then stay there like a good little puppet. "Don't do anything to anger her. Not when we're so close to happiness." He whispered not looking at me but at her.

I nodded bitterly and waited for her to finally get off the phone. I kept quiet with blank eyes and an emotionless expression. I'm beyond feeling right now. I'm far too gone to have any emotions with her near. Only anger will keep me company with this woman around.

Suddenly she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to an awaiting limo. "What are we doing?" I asked in an emotionless voice even though I was feeling panicked. She hadn't taken Neji with her. I could see him trying to get through the crowds to reach us doing his best.

"We're going to leave that stupid boy there. I bought him for a hundred dollars and now he has earned me much more, but I'm through with him. Let's go to our new place." She said with a smirk as the limo began to move. My eyes widened as tears began to fill them. Neji just then ran outside and into the street. We both reached a hand out toward the other knowing that I'll be gone and so will he…


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to find someone to stay with me forever…_

_Even if that person has to go through my mom's torture with me…_

_Is that selfish?_

_It hurt thinking of how alone and full of sadness I was._

_Mother entered the room then and smiled at me with her pure white teeth._

_It looked like a wolf's grin to me now._

"_Come on we need to go find you a manager!" She grinned and dug her nails into my wrists._

_I followed after her like a mindless puppet knowing my tears could never fall._

This isn't right! Why did she take him away from me?! He's the only one that's shown me signs of light in this dark cruel world! I glared at her as though this very glare would murder her. The woman just smirked.

"You never needed him. I just knew that if you got attached to the boy and had been with him for several years then it would inspire you. Just think of all the songs this one separation could bring!" She informed me with such excitement.

"I can't believe I never thought you would do this." I whispered and then turned away and glared out the window with tears in my eyes. She continued to smirk, as the tears slowly began to dry without falling once.

"Oh yes and the school you're going to… I lied. You're being homeschooled. We can't have that little reject finding you, can we?" She continued. Anger swelled up inside me growing stronger by the second. I took out my notebook and pen and began to write the best song I have ever even thought of creating then took out my phone noticing how she was playing with Neji's.

I texted Itachi swiftly saying that Neji was stuck at the airport and he needs help, and after that I deleted the Akatsuki's numbers knowing full well mom would become even angrier if she found out. I need to bide my time and come up with the perfect revenge that won't ruin me. I need the money I make from here on out.

"Now what can you're pretty pink head be thinking so crossly about? I can see that inspiration has already hit you, how splendid." Mom smirked brushing back her long straight red hair. "Oh yes and you will be singing with the rock star Gaara Sabaku in your next show. Rehearsal starts as soon as we get out of the car. He will be meeting you at a restaurant near here."

I smirked then thinking of just leaving but she caught me and glared. "Try anything funny and I can ruin Neji's life beyond your imagination. I can ruin it so much that he will be starving on the streets until he dies of hunger. That's how much no one will care for him." She growled then smiled softly and stared out the window.

I clenched my fists tight feeling my nails slowly begin to break my skin and allow a red liquid to slide past the cracks in my fingers. Before I could even try to hide the blood, the car stopped and mom was kicking me out into Gaara's chest. I bumped my head against it and looked up at him as my mother drove away.

"I'm Gaara." He informed me then turned around and walked into the restaurant. I chased after him and grabbed a napkin along the way to wipe my palms of the blood. He glanced at the blood then looked up at my slightly red eyes then pale features. "She told me you'd be a wreck today. That's why she had me wait." He informed me then handed me the music.

I looked it over and ordered my drink. "I should have known. It's typical of her. Nice lyrics by the way. Would you like me to add my part to it? In order to make it a duet I mean." I said looking him straight in the eye. His eyes were cold but lonely reminding me of the person I was before I met Neji.

"That would be a good start. What happened today anyway? It may interfere or help with your lyric making." He asked blankly letting me know he's had a similar past in some way or another. This is just what it tells me.

"My best friend I've lived with for years with my mother was abandoned at the airport and I will never be allowed to see him again." I said not informing him of my newest plan, not knowing if he would inform my mother or not.

"Ah. We both have the same situation then. Our parents keep trying to make our lives more and more tragic to promote our music and inspire us." Gaara informed me with an emotionless face. I looked up at him and knew that it was too late for him to have hope anymore.

"I have hope. I will make it through all the pain and find a way to escape. I think I've found the perfect way…" I whispered softly looking down at his lyrics. I was shocked when his lips met mine then he sat back in his chair and stared at me with his continued blank face. "What was that for?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I wanted to taste that hope of yours. I only needed a taste though. Now let's get back to work. I need to free myself as well." He informed me then we both looked down at the song called A Taste Of Freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Let's be friends forever!" I grinned taking Neji's hand._

"_Of course! I'll always be here to protect you!" He smiled squeezing my hand. _

_We were eight, watching movies in my room, hiding from mom._

"_Sakura… do you want to get married one day?" Neji asked softly as I pretended to be asleep._

_Luckily the blanket covered my blush as I happily laid there unable to answer._

_Finally I softly whispered… "Yes…"_

_I didn't know she would take him away from me._

Gaara and I were on stage in the concert hall staring down at the crowd full of people. We were both ready to sing our hearts out about freedom… and after this I'm done. I will no longer have to deal with my mother.

I noticed Neji in the crowd making me stare at him in shock and happiness. We both smiled at each other and then Gaara began to play.

I sung to my best capability about leaving the world of riches and chains and moving onto another place. A place where you can raise your hands to the sky and be free in the new world of dreams unbound. My mother glared lightly at me from the sidelines but smirked when the crowd began cheering us on.

I smiled at the audience and took Gaara's hand. We both took a deep breath and then began to sing our song. The band played nice and soft music in the background as we began our duet.

"Living on my own my whole life wanting to be free to choose what to do…" Gaara started.

"Losing all I loved I stand here with you wanting to be free and start all anew." I answered him and then the rock began to play.

"Giving myself up to you I lose it again! Falling through onto you and yet here I want to leave…" I shouted into the mike.

"Binding me with these chains of you I come to and find a place all brand new with this person beside me." Gaara cried after me.

"Freedom comes and takes me away into a new place where I can stay. With this person beside me… I'll find who I am and stay here with you."

"Stay here with me in this freedom bringing the everlasting truth of the world that we will stay and find ourselves within you…"

Once the song ended the crowd cheered the loudest I've ever heard. Gaara smiled softly at me making me grin. Neji walked up to me in the crowd making me walk forward and hold out my hand for him. We both smiled at each other as he took my hand.

_I took his hand for the first time as he stood on the stair below me with tears in his eyes._

"_It's okay I'm here." I told him with a soft smile. _

"_I know that." He answered with a slight glare. _

_I stared at him in confusion as Neji walked up to my step and stared at me head on._

"_I want to be there for you." He said angrily with a blush. _

"I'm here." He said softly as I helped him up onto the stage.

"I know that." I answered with a light pout. He looked at me curiously then.

"I want to be there for you next time." I answered angrily with a blush.

Instantly the Akatsuki jumped up on stage and patted me on the back making me let go of his hand. "Hey guys!" I grinned as Neji glared.

"Great timing." He growled as Sasori and Deidara took one of my arms and stuck their tongues out at him.

"We know." Itachi laughed. I laughed along with them not quite understanding what was going on. They let me go allowing me to walk up to my friend. Hugging Neji tightly I watched as my mother came on stage and motioned for me to come.

"No." I told her defiantly hugging him tighter. He held me tightly as well as though attempting to guard me from her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me in a harsh tone. I let him go and stared at her with an angered expression and gave her a death glare.

"I will no longer be living with you. I'm going to be on my own from now on. I have enough money to live by myself and I will no longer allow you to take people away from me in order to bring out the song writer within me." I shouted angrily as the crowd began to leave. None of them could hear our conversation luckily.

"Stop acting like a **child** and come home _now_!" She growled back at me and reached out to grab me. Her fingers encircled my arm, her nails digging into my skin making me wince in pain.

"I won't." I told her softly with wide hurt eyes. Mother looked at me in complete shock then glared once again. Letting me go she then slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the ground in pain but still stood up and glared at her once again.

The woman before me looked even more surprised than before then glowered in such a way that used to make me cry and obey when I was younger. Instantly Neji was in front of me holding out his arms as though trying to protect me.

"Get out of my way you useless brat!" She shouted and punched him in the gut. He fell forward slightly making me cry out in pain for him. He still forced himself to stand up again nice and tall.

"You have no power here anymore." Neji informed her darkly.

"You are mine! I made you and carried you in my body for months! I raised you for as many years as you've been alive! I own you!" She shouted in desperation. That's when I stared at her in horror and pain.

"You've only hurt me ever since I could remember!" I screamed and then she shoved Neji aside and grabbed me by the hair thrusting me to the floor with a mad look in her eyes. "I'm not yours…" I finally whispered crying.


	10. Chapter 10

_I watched as Sakura's mom grabbed Sakura by the hair and yelled at her._

_I watched as her mother thrust her to the floor and glared._

_I watched as Sakura wept and I was unable to do anything. _

_I then vowed that when I get the strength I will finally do something to help._

The Akatsuki members were held back by the look Sakura threw at them. I wasn't held back though. I pulled Sakura back and away from her mom into my arms. This should make me happy but I was too busy fearing my life as we stared at the woman who ruined ours.

"What… are you two a couple now?" She asked and then a slow smirk crept over her lips. Gaara was holding back the Akatsuki with two other people, his siblings probably. We stared at her straight on and watched as she breathed in a sigh.

"We just _care_ about each other. Are you doing this to us because Dad left you? It doesn't matter though because we do not belong to you." Sakura said with a cruel laugh then stood up and took my hand. I looked at her in surprise then smiled.

She's always had so much strength. That's just the way she is. I smiled at her and allowed her to drag me over to her friends. They would never be mine of course… they're rivals and rivals are not friends. This is just the obvious though.

"You're tough aren't you? A lot stronger than I thought." Kisame grinned. Hidan just rolled his eyes and dragged Sakura over to him making her let go of my hand. I stared down at my empty hand feeling it tingle with her touch and feel empty with her gone. It was strange and it hurt. I just don't get it.

"Are you okay Neji?" Sakura asked looking back at me curiously. I nodded with a smile and watched as her mom left us. I wonder if she will actually let us go or if this is just the beginning. Nothing Sakura ever tells that woman will reach her. That's a fact.

"She spreads her love everywhere, it sucks but you're going to have to deal." Gaara informed me point blank. I looked at him with a twitching eyebrow and placed a finger on it to stop the stupid twitching. He smirked and patted my head before walking over to her. I noticed he looked happier today than he normally does during his interviews or concerts.

"You're affected by her love too." I stated with a smirk. Gaara turned and smirked back. Sakura was laughing and talking with everyone. It was hard to believe she was just abused for the last time.

"Of course." He answered. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I have more competition. Crap. Sakura walked up to me then and took my hand sitting beside me.

"Well today's been a good day so far. Don't you think so?" She asked with her warm smile that always caught my attention. I nodded as she sighed and leaned against me with her head on shoulder. "I'm finally done with that woman."

I smirked at this. "It's about time." I turned my smirk into a smile when she hit me. "We were both forced through hell and back with that old hag." I whispered and held her against me tightly. Her mother was our nightmare and now that nightmare is finally over. We should be happy.

"So what's next?" Sakura murmured bringing up a very good point I doubt anyone here has considered. We all blinked for a moment and looked at her. Huh… I guess I was right. We're all a bunch of idiots who forgot to ask the most important question.

"Where are we going to live?" She continued. The Akatsuki didn't jump up saying she should live with them… they must not have room for themselves let alone her. Gaara said nothing and that left me, her manager, to find a place for us to crash.

"I got this. Sakura give me your cell- wait your mom cut us off already didn't she?" I asked knowing full well that her mom's cut all ties and probably cut off her cell phone too. She opened her phone and sighed with a slight nod of her head. "Crap." I replied.

Gaara gave me his without a word and began letting the staff here take the equipment. I watched them do it as I waited for the moron to pick up. I heard a light grunt and then a sigh. "Neji what gives? You haven't called in ages!" The voice whined. I smirked at this.

"Naruto Uzumaki, of the famous Uzumaki music company, I'm begging for a place to crash with Sakura and hopefully your business. The hag is gone." I said with a sly smile. I knew he couldn't see me but Naruto always had a way of knowing my expressions on the phone. Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto and I were friends back when my parents still cared about me. He was quickly getting up there and we kept contact.

Thanks to that her mother never associated with his company. It would give me leverage and make it inevitable that we'd leave her with an easy place to get too. "How'd she die?" Naruto asked in an excited tone. I sweat dropped then laughed. Of course he would think that!

"No we just ditched her and she let us go for now." I explained and waited for his dumb blond self to get it. It took him a moment but he finally began shuffling through papers. At least that's what I was hearing him do.

"I got room. You can bunk with me until I find a resort or something that you guys can hang at. You'll be my biggest clients and get me rich so I'm all yours." He smiled on the other end. I smirked at this and looked at Sakura.

"Then we're all set."


	11. Chapter 11

_I held his hand and began to fall asleep._

"_Are you sure this will help you?" He asked me curiously._

"_Yep! Holding hands with someone helps them fall asleep." I lied._

_He nodded, taking every word I said as the truth. _

_Neji trusts me like that just like how I trust him._

_I began to cling to his entire arm wondering if he's ever lied._

_At the same time is he was wondering the same about me._

I noticed Neji walking out of a jewelry store, it made me smile for some reason even though I didn't know for sure what he could be buying. I just figured it's something nice for someone special. "He's so sweet sometimes." I smiled and turned around to bump into Naruto.

He was looking just a bit upset but at the same time he looked mad. More than mad he looked outraged. "Aren't you supposed to be in the recording studio?!" He demanded but I could tell that even though he was angry I could easily turn this around and make him happy.

"Of course but I was looking for inspiration for a hit single… I guess I shouldn't have done that and should just run along to the studio." I murmured and turned away trying to look ashamed of myself.

"No! Do what you will and get as many hits as you can!" Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist as he waved his hand in the air. "I see big things for you in the future, big things!" He continued with that business-like voice.

I almost sweat dropped at how easily I was able to make Naruto become happy at my disregard for work. One little lie and he's all mine. I still want to know what Neji was doing and who he'll be giving that to but then again I respect his privacy too much to sneak around stalking him… ignoring the fact that that's what I was doing.

"I'll do my best!" I cheered making him grin once again.

"Believe it!" I smiled at this and tried not make fun of the weird boy. I felt someone's eyes on me and glanced around but it appeared as though no one was actually paying attention to us. I shrugged off the feeling and took his hand.

"Let's go." I said leading him to the office buildings. His eyes widened at me slightly and then he just continued to smile. This is the Naruto way. When we got to the recording studio I was surprised to see Neji there waiting for me but I just ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the mikes.

The D.J. smirked at me and gave me my beat. I then began my song feeling the words pulse through my very soul. I made sure to do my best that way I can get it done in one shot. Naruto is here and I have to impress him since he's the guy running the show and giving me a place to stay.

"You did great." The D.J. said with a soft smile.

"Great?! She did amazing, dattabayo!" Naruto cheered as Neji just gave me one of his 'I'm proud of you' looks. I liked Neji's compliment best out of everyone's.

"So what's next?" I asked. After the recording for the day was done, Neji decided to take me out to dinner. I had to dress up in a black and grey dress with my hair up. He had even gone so far as to get a limo. It amazed me but at the same time I knew this night would be just like all the others. A perfect and fun hangout with Neji and me.

The restaurant was beautiful and fancy. I didn't recognize a single entrée in the place. I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu knowing that Neji was going to pay. He looked at my pout when I saw how small the meal was then gave me a smug smile.

"You don't have to do that." He said shaking his head as I got a small salad and petite hamburger with it. I just shook my head and dug in.

"I love this!" I grinned eating it up hungrily as Neji delicately ate his steak. He's always so precise and well mannered. Even when he takes me out the boy never seems to have more fun than what would seem fit for a manager and his star. It makes me sad sometimes.

After dinner he took me outside into the starry night while the cold air engulfed us. It was pitch black outside but the city lights and beautiful full moon made this night perfect. "Do you want to walk around the park?" Neji asked holding out his hand to me. I smiled softly and took his hand.

"This is nice." I stated looking around at the trees with their Christmas lights in them. It made my eyes widen in wonder as I gazed at the scenery around me. I looked over at Neji to see him staring at me.

"Sakura?" He asked and got down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Would you marry me?" He asked making me blink at him oddly.

"No." I stated and turned away as the Akatsuki showed up out of nowhere. Sasori patted his shoulder sympathetically as Deidara and Hidan just laughed at him. I smiled at this and walked up to Neji, wrapping my arms around his waist as I looked up at him.

"Don't ask a girl to marry you on the first date. Haven't you learned that by all those stupid chick flicks?" I asked him curiously. He glowered at me but quickly realized that no one knew I was talking about _his _chick flicks which helped him to relax.

"Your right." He smiled and fought off the aw's of the Akatsuki members. I laughed and held his hand tightly. We're finally free.

**The End**


End file.
